Long Lost
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Secrets. Something that is a very big part of Rosemary Weir's life, though she doesn't know it. When she goes to King's Cross Station with her loving parents to pick up her Aunt, all those secrets are revealed in a not so normal way.
1. Chapter 1

_Long Lost_

_Chapter 1_

The sun seeped in through the window. The morning rays reaching Rosemary's grass green bed. She was facing the window, her mouth open, her breathing coming out evenly. As the sun's rays hit her face, Rose stirred, her face scrunching up. Rose opened one eye, but closed it quickly, when the glare of the sun hurt her eye. She rolled over in her bed groaning. She looked at her bedside electronic alarm clock.

8:30 am, it read. She bolted up in her bed, and ran to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She put on her black shoes and ran down the stairs, a bright smile on her face. Her blond hair flying behind her and her brown eyes alight with happiness.

When she walked into the kitchen, Roses mother was fixing breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose making her smile. "Morning Mum," Rose said, sitting down on the chairs at the kitchen table with a smile.

Rose's mom, Mrs. Weir turned around with a smile, a plate of bacon and eggs in one hand and a pitcher of orange juice in the other "Morning love," Mrs. Weir walked over to the table, put the plate of bacon and eggs and the pitcher of orange juice on the table. She planted a kiss on her cheek. "Eat up," she said to Rose.

Rose smiled and nodded; she piled her plate with bacon and eggs, and pored herself a glass of orange juice. Mrs. Weir did the same. As they were eating Mr. Weir made his way to the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning sleepy head," Mrs. Weir said to her husband. He smiled at her and laughed; he kissed them both on the cheek then sat down at the table to eat.

"So, Rose darling. You ready to go pick up your Aunt?" MR. Weir asked, munching on bacon.

Rose nodded and said with a wide smile, "Yup, ready and excited," she drank some of her orange juice. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weir chuckled, continuing to eat there breakfast.

They finished their breakfast and piled into the car, at 10 am, on their way to King's Cross station. The arrived at the station at 11:15 am, 15 minutes before Roses Aunts train was to arrive. Her train was to arrive at Platform 10.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Weir said to Rose," could you be a dear and go grab that trolley?" she pointed to a trolley, which was nearest to them, between platforms nine and ten. Rose nodded a yes. She walked over to the trolley, as she was about to push it towards her parents someone bumped into her, and she fell on the wall. Instead of feeling a sharp pain on her shoulder, she felt like she was falling through pudding. Slow, but smooth. That sensation left quickly, and the feeling of falling on the floor, hard, filled her body.

She fell on the floor with an "Umf." She used her arms to lift her body off the floor. AS she lifted herself off the floor she heard an owl hoot, then another, then a car, after that a toad. Then it was just a mix of the three, along with a train whistle, and many people talking.

She looked around curiously, and was met with owls, and cats of every color. There were many kids varying from the ages of 11-17. Some of them had seen her fall through the barrier, but they were starting to look away, going back to talking to their friends and/or family. Some of the kids were wearing weird dress like robes, as well as the parents. She saw a big steaming train, there were kids boarding, saying goodbye to their families. They were loading their trunks on the train.

For some reason there was something about the train that made her want to board it. She knew she should make her way back to her parents, but curiosity got the best of her and she walked toward the train discretely and got on, no one noticing. When she got on there where kids walking around, talking, trying to find a good compartment. She walked deeper in, she felt like something was pulling her somewhere so she followed that pull, not knowing where it was leading her. She heard the steam engine roar, and then it started moving. It moved forward with a jerk and she fell flat forward, on her face. She got up quickly; the train was starting to gain speed. She tried to get to the door that would lead her out of the train, but everyone was getting in the way, trying to get to a good compartment. She said many "Excuse me's" and "Please let me through's." But, by the time she got to the door that was used to exit the train, it was far away from the station, now they were passing mountains and grass.

Her breath caught in her throat. Everything that just happened, sinking in. She was on a train, she had no idea where she was going, and her parents had no idea where she was either. Her face was one of shock; she didn't know what to do. But she found her feet moving and leading her towards a compartment. She let them lead her, it just felt right.

She ended up outside a compartment with three kids, around the age of fourteen, seated inside, conversing, laughing and passing around candy. There was a girl with bushy brown hair and two boys, one with a red head and the other with raven colored hair, round glasses on his face. Her hand moved toward the compartment door, sliding it open. The three looked up when they heard the compartment door open; their faces became confused when they didn't recognize her.

Hermione was the first to speak "Can we help you?" Rose just looked at them and she closed the compartment door. At that movement the boy with the raven hair took out a nice polished stick and pointed it at her, just in case she tried something.

"Why are you pointing that stick at me?" Rose asked curiously, glancing at the stick and the three people's faces.

"Harry, put your wand away, I really don't think there's any reason for it," the girl with the bushy hair said to the raven haired boy, the boy named Harry reluctantly but his wand back in his pocket and sat down, but did not let down his guard. "So, who are you?" the girl asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Where does this train go to?" Rose asked, ignoring the question.

Harry was the one to answer this time, a confused look on his face "You don't know where this train is going? Then why are you on it?"

Both the bushy haired girl and the ginger wore the same confused faces. Rose nodded and sighed looking at the three, contemplating whether or not she should tell them what happened, she decided to start by introducing herself "I'm Rosemary Weir, but you can call me Rose. What about you guys?"

Harry went first "I'm Harry Potter."

Then the bushy haired girl gave her a small smile and said "IM Hermione Granger,"

Then the boy with the read hair spoke for the first time "Ron Weasley"

Rose gave a small nod then she looked at the three, she asked a question, "Can I trust the three of you?"

The trio all looked at each other then one by one they nodded their heads. Rose gave a load sigh, then without thinking she burst out the events of the day. She had no idea why she was telling these strangers this, but in the pit of her stomach, mind and soul she felt she could trust these people. It was just an instinct.

"….So that's how I ended up here," Rose finished, looking at each of their faces, each a mix of surprise.

"So, you don't know anything about…...this train?" Harry asked curiously. Rose shook her head in an answer to his question.

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, they decided through eye contact not to tell her anything until they got to Hogwarts. They sat quietly in silence, awkward silence. Harry and Ron talked to themselves about what happened during the summer, Rose picked up weird words like Quidditch and Ministry. Hermione was reading a book, but Rose didn't look at the title. Soon the train pulled to a stop, Harry, Ron and Hermione all in their robes. "So, what should I do?" Rose asked them nervously.

Harry replied "I think we should ask Hagrid to tell Dumbeldore."

Dumbledore? Hagrid? Rose thought, confused. But she just nodded, not to sure what to think, letting her feet led her. They walked out of the compartment, quietly. When they reached the door to walk out of the train, they were met with many kids running back and forth. Hagrid, the half giant, screaming out "Firs' years!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron led Rose to Hagrid, though it was hard to get through the crowd, they finally reached Hagrid. "Hello there you three" Hagrid replied, spotting the three friends.

Hermione spoke "Hey Hagrid, um, we have a bit of a problem," she said this nervously. Hagrid looked at them worriedly.

Hermione kept on talking "It seems Rose here" she gestured to the nervous blond next to her "Got onto the train, um, accidently. Could you take her to Dumbledore?" Hagrid looked a little confused, but decide not to ask any further questons, in fear that others may overhear he then replied, "I'm afraid I can't take her to Dumbeldore, yer' going to have to take her."

They looked at each other but nodded in agreement, barely realizing that he had first years to take across the Black Lake. Hagrid didn't have a chance to reply, he just nodded towards them and called one more time "Firs' years" walking toward the Black Lake leading a pack of VERY short, worried faced first years.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood nervously, glancing at Rose. "So, I guess well take you to Dumbledore hu?" Ron said to Rose, she just nodded then replied "Led the way." She looked at them nervously. They started walking fast, wanting to beat the crowd. They were the first to reach the castle. They walked up the castles stone steps. Rose hadn't seen the full castle. She was to absorbed in her thoughts.

They reached the top of the steps. Rose did see the huge double doors, entering into the castle. She looked at the doors, mouth wide open. They walked through the threshold of the door, and something very unexpected happened.

Rose felt a small spark inside her, like a power she never felt before. Her hair began to change color; it became a dark raven color. Her eyes turned from a light brown to Hazel.

The trio watched this transformation in wonder, their eyes wide. They felt a wave of power coming off of Rose. When her hair changed to a Raven color, the three gasped, the hair reminded them of another. Her eyes were familiar to Harry. There was a silence afterwards, they stood staring at Rose, Rose staring at them Then Ron broke the silence with, "Bloody Hell Harry, she looks like you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Long Lost_

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own any characters associating with J.K. Rowling's amazing work: Harry Potter. I do however own Rosemary Weir and her not so normal life now. Well most just the whole plot of her normal life…. You know what I mean. _

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rose just stood there, not knowing how to respond. Students started to pore in from outside, they started to move, so no one would notice what had just occurred. When they reached the Great Hall Professor Dumbledore was standing outside of the doors, students stared a as they walked into the Great Hall, but then they just continued chatting with their friends. Dumbledore beckoned the four as he continued to walk, and they followed.

They walked quietly to Professor Dumbledore's office; Rose looked around in awe, trying to take everything in at once causing her to receive a headache. At last they reached a stone gargoyle, Rose heard the old man, with a beard so long it almost touched the floor, and half-moon spectacles that made him look wise, say "Lemon Drop." Then without a warning the gargoyle moved revealing a twisting staircase going up. Professor Dumbledore and the three teenagers started moving up the staircase, and Rose followed after.

They entered a room, and what Rose saw was so out of the ordinary. There were many weird trinkets all around the room, there were planets floating at the top of the ceiling. The huge windows giving an amazing view of the school grounds. Rose also saw a huge majestic bird perched on a chair behind a desk situated in the middle of the room.

Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair behind the desk, he gestured to four chairs in front of his desk, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down without question. Rose was a bit cautious but she decided to sit. The chair was mahogany and it was cushioned with a beautiful silk pillow.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began, "Firstly I would like to thank you three," he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione smiling a twinkle in his eyes, "for helping this young lady, who seems to be in a real, how should I say, predicament. Now firstly, so as I may address you accordingly, what is your name?" he looked at Rose behind his half-moon spectacles.

Rose mustered up all the courage she could, cleared her throat and said two simple words," Rosemary Weir."

Dumbledore smiled," Well, then hello Ms. Weir." Rose just nodded, scared of meeting his eyes," and now I think you are probably confused as to why your appearance has changed."

Rose nodded, hoping he could explain this to her. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Sadly, I do not know myself. But I would like you to tell me how you came to be on the train."

Rose sighed, looking at this man who was asking her this question, once more she sighed, then she relayed her story on this man with twinkling eyes. When she finished Dumbledore's face was quizzical.

"That is very confusing," Dumbledore closed his eyes and thought, opening them a few seconds later, "I can feel a strong magical aura around you."

For the first time since they walked into the room, one of the three teenagers spoke up, "What does that mean Professor?"

Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and smiled, he said, "It means that we have a witch in our midst."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked surprised, but that didn't match to how Rose was feeling. So many questions were racing in her mind, but one popped out the most, "What did you call me?"

Dumbledore chuckled then he replied, "A witch. You are a, how should I put this, magical."

Rose just sat there, her mouth open, just thinking over and over 'This old guy is crazy.'

"You may be thinking that I am a crazy old man, but let me ask you something. Have you ever done something you can't explain, something so out of the ordinary you thought of it for weeks?"

Rose was about to answer with no when she remembered this one time that still stood out to her. One time in the second grade while she was waiting for her mother to pick her up she was thinking about a book she had just read of how a young girl could fly with just her mind. Rose wanted to be able to fly just like that young girl, Rose thought about it hard then she felt something happen. Her feet started to leave the ground; she started hovering a few feet above the ground. It left as quickly as it came and Rose never told her parents about that little incident.

Rose just nodded, surprised. Dumbledore smiled then said," You see, you are in fact magical." Rose looked at him then glanced at three sitting next to her.

"How did I not know that I was a, um, witch?" Rose asked nervously.

Dumbledore looked at her quizzically,

"Well, that I am not sure of. One thing that I think I can infer is that you have been lied to." Dumbledore said not too sure if he should be saying this, but he believes he should.

Rose looked surprised then asked, "By who?"

Dumbledore again made a risk by saying two simple words," Your parents."


End file.
